An unforgettable Valentine's Day
by namine redfield
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Gabby and Matt had decided to take it easy this year and not to celebrate it with change gifts. However, something happen that would make that they remember this day for the rest of their lives. Ranked as M. Spoiler of the episode 404 "Your day is coming"


**Hello, how are you doing?**

 **This is a one shot in which I have been working during the last weeks and it is about Casey and Dawson, one of my favorite couple of Chicago Fire.**

 **I hope that you like this new one shot and let me some reviews with what you think about it.**

 **Before you start reading the fic, I want to say thanks to me beta reader for reading the one shot and helped me with a few things.**

 **Have a nice day =)**

 **Namine Redfield**

 **Summary:** It is Valentine's Day and Gabby and Matt had decided to take it easy this year and not to celebrate it with change gifts. However, something happen that would make that they remember this day for the rest of their lives.

 **Ranked as M**

 **Spoiler** of the episode 404 "Your day is coming"

 **An unforgettable Valentine's Day**

It was early hours of the morning of the fourteen of February, an off day for a lot of people and for the ones who work in firehouse fifty-one wasn't an exception. Everyone was really enthusiastic with the fact that they were gonna be able to spend Valentine's Day with their lovers. It can be said that love was in the air.

"So what are you gonna do?" Herrmann asked looking to Otis

"I don't know" Otis said shrugging and he rolled his eyes to Brett, who was sat in front of him, and gave her a slight smile. Immediately the blond EMT rolled her eyes at the time that her cheeks turned a little red.

They had not said a word to anyone yet but, they had started to date two weeks ago. They wanted to keep it for between a little longer.

"What about you?" Otis asked returning to him the question

"My family-in-law is gonna take care of the kids today so, Cindy and I can spend the day together. I had been years since we have spent Valentine's Day alone. I think last time Annabelle didn't even exist yet" he joked trying to remember the last time that he could celebrate Valentine's Day with Cindy.

"What about you Lieutenant?" He asked Casey, who had just sat in his usual spot on the table eating his breakfast

"What about me?" and he took a bit of his cereal

"Come on, did you forget what day it is?" Herrmann made a pause and followed saying "What are you and Dawson going to do? Did you plan something?"

"We have plans but, I am not gonna tell you about them" he smirked.

In reality, Gabby and he had agreed that that year they were gonna spend the day at home like any other day and not exchange gifts. Both of them had agreed that they did not need a specific day for celebrating the love that they feel to each other. Of course they were gonna do something special, they had planned to have a date and have dinner at home.

"Five minutes until shift is over" Cruz said happy stretching his sore arms. The shift was really exhausting and all of them were really tired.

"Casey" Boden said approaching to the table.

"What's up, chief?" Casey said looking to his chief

"I have bad news for you" Boden said at the time that he pattered softly his shoulder

"What is wrong?" he asked getting up of his chair

"Lieutenant Murphy of second watch had called saying that he and his wife are in the hospital since the five of this morning"

"Is everything alright with them?"

"Apparently their baby boy have been up and down during the last couple of days and today he woke up with his body covered by blisters-"

"Don't say more" Matt said nodding understanding what chief Boden was gonna said next

"He said that he will be here as soon as the doctors know what is wrong with the baby. I am sorry" in that moment Chief Boden felt guilty because he had to ask Casey to stay a little longer in the firehouse.

Casey took a deep breath and said "It does not matter" he was more worried about the baby than about the fact that he had to spend a couple of hours more in the firehouse.

Boden pattered him softly on his shoulder and said "Good. Thank you Casey"

After that Boden returned to his office for finishing the report of a previous call, Matt took a deep breath and looked at Gabby. He had to tell her that there was a chance that he could not be at home with her like they had planned.

For a moment he felt really disillusioned, that was gonna be the first Valentine's Day that Gabby and him were going to be able to spend together since they started to date three years ago and now they could not because he had to replace the Lieutenant of the second watch. For a moment he wished to be a normal firefighter instead of a Lieutenant. Being a Lieutenant had its advantages, like for example had his own office; that was one that he and Gabby had being taking advantage of it.

Their first Valentine's Day, they had to spend it in the firehouse since they were on shift. He remembered like it was yesterday the night that he and Gabby spend cuddling under the sheets of his bed.

 _Flashback_

 _It was past midnight and everyone in the firehouse was asleep except Dawson. She had tried so badly to stay awake until she was sure that all the guys were sleeping in their bunks so she could sneak into Casey's office without being caught by anyone._

 _Slowly and without making any noise, she got up of her bed and tiptoed to his office door. Holding her breath, she opened the door in a quick movement. When she was inside on the small office, she looked to the form that was fast asleep on the bed with his mouth slightly opened. She smiled and approached to him and lied down next to him._

 _"What?" Matt asked opening his eyes as soon as he felt the extra weight on the mattress "hey, baby" he said when he saw her smiling to him_

 _"Hey, sleepyhead" and she crushed her lips against his_

 _"What are you doing here?" he asked "It is not than I am not glad to have you here-"_

 _"I was thinking that since we have to spend our first Valentine's Day together in the firehouse, maybe we could spend the night together" she suggested seductively_

 _"I like how it sounds" he smirked and in a quick movement he was on the top of her planting sweet kisses all over her neck while his hands were running all over her body_

 _"Shhh-they are gonna catch us"_

 _She laughed at his comment and asked "How daring are you?_

 _"How quiet can you be?" and his hands started to travel under her shirt_

 _End of the flashback_

Their second Valentine's Day didn't look like the first one at all. They did not spend it together since they had just broken up their engagement. In addition, Gabby was really angry with Matt after she found out that he had slept with Beth. During that time she avoided him as much as he could and did not speak to him except if it was strictly necessary.

Finally, this year they were gonna have the chance of spending the Valentine's Day together. He had made plans for surprising her with a nice evening and now he could not keep it. Since they lost their baby, a lot of things had happened to them however, they supported on each other and they were able to get over their loss. It was not all sunshine of roses; it had been an arduous journey. So, that was why that Valentine's Day were gonna being special for them. However, it looked like if luck was not on their side this time.

Coming back to reality, Matt thought about what he should do. It would be better if he broke the news that he had to spend at least a couple of hours more in the firehouse to her soon before she found later. So, with his head down, Casey walked to Dawson, who was sat on the couch petting Pouch.

"Hey" he said taking a seat near to her on the couch

"Hey" she greeted him with a smile and stopped petting the dog to pay him all her attention "Everything alright?" she asked after realizing that he seemed to be lost on his thoughts.

"Not really. I have to tell you something" he said and told her what Boden told him a couple of minutes early "I am sorry, I couldn't say no" he said when he was done "I know that we had plans-. This was gonna be our first Valentine's Day and now I ruined it-"

"Hey!" Gabby said cupping his face "I am not mad at you. Not at all. These kinds of things happen. It does not matter. We can celebrate it other day"

He smiled and crushed his lips against her. She always knew how to cheer him up.

"Do you know when you are going to be at home?" she asked "Maybe we could still spend part of the day together"

"I am not sure" he said "You know what happens in hospitals. It could take half an hour or hours until they know what is wrong with the little one"

"It doesn't matter. Just in case that you arrive home and I am not there, this morning I have to do something-" she said and walked to the locker room

"What do you have to do?" he asked walking behind her

"I have an appointment –" she said rolling her eyes

"Why?" he asked again worried

"I have a routine medical check-up"

"It is because of what happened to you in Molly's last week?"

His question caught her off guard, how could he know about what happened in the bar if he was not there when it happened.

 _Flash back_

 _The three owners of Molly's were working hard for getting the bar ready. That night there was a hockey match of the Blackhawks on the television and they expected that a lot of people showed up on the bar for watched it._

 _"What is that smell?" Gabby asked with a disgusting expression on her face._

 _"I don't smell anything" Otis said shrugging_

 _"Neither I do" Herrmann added_

 _Gabby walked around the bar until she found the source of the smell "can any of you get rid of these pickles?" she said as she tried to get away of it._

 _"Yeah" Herrmann said and grabbed the pickles and smelled it. In his opinion, they did not smell bad "What's up? These are good"_

 _"The smell's making me want to vomit" Gabby said covering her mouth with her hand._

 _"You okay, Dawson?" Otis asked worried_

 _Suddenly, she stopped of pacing around the room; her face had turned pale and she felt that she was going to collapse on the floor._

 _"Is everything alright?" Herrmann asked_

 _Gabby didn't answer she just run to the bathroom and emptied all the content of her stomach on the toilet._

 _"Dawson" Herrmann said approaching to her "Are you okay?" Gabby just gave him a single nod of head. Her tears was falling down her cheeks and she could not speak in that moment "Otis, bring a glass of water" he said_

 _"Here" Otis said giving to her the glass a couple of seconds later._

 _She took a long sip of the cold water and closed her eyes letting the water erase the nasty taste in her mouth._

 _"thank you guys, I am better" she said a couple of minutes later; she was sat on the floor with her head resting in her hands_

 _"you sure, kid? Do you want me to call Casey?"_

 _"No" she said with hoarsely voice_

 _"Seriously? Herrmann and I will manage well without you"_

 _"No, don't worry. I am better" she lied. In reality she had been feeling up and down during the last couple of days, maybe she had caught a cold or the flu._

 _End of the flashback_

"How do you -?" She asked shocked. She had not said him anything or saw her the other times that she was sick because she did not want to worry him "Herrmann?"

"Yeah, he is worried about you, just like me. I heard you getting up of the bed to throw up at three in the morning during the last couple of days. What is going on, baby?" he asked grabbing her hands

"Nothing is wrong" she said rubbing his forearm "I am fine"

"If you are fine then when were you going to tell me that you have to go to the doctor?" he asked a little hurt that she had not say a word about her appointment

"I was going to tell you this morning-" she said and before she could say more the paging system sounded calling the second watch to a structure fire.

"We will continue this conversation later-"

"Sure. Be safe" she said and kissed him before he had to run to his truck attending the call.

She saw him running through the firehouse and for a moment she hated herself for not telling him what was going on. It was true that she was planning to tell him what was going on when their shift was over so he could go with her to her appointment. Now, she had to go alone.

/

It was past midday when Lieutenant Murphy walked through the double door of the firehouse with a slight smile on his lips. As soon as his colleagues saw him, they stopped doing whatever they were doing and approached their lieutenant to ask how his little son was.

After speaking with his men a couple of minutes, he walked to his office greeting Casey.

"Hi" he said entering the office

"Hey" Matt said glad of seeing him. Casey was finishing the reports of the two fires that the second watch had to attend.

"Thanks man, I own you one" Lieutenant Murphy said patting his shoulder

"Doesn't matter. How is the little one doing?"

"He has chickenpox" Murphy said relieved taking a seat on the bed "He is gonna be fine in couple of days" he said with a wide smile on his face

"Thank God" Matt said happy

"You are free to go; I will take care of the rest of the shift. Thanks for taking care o my guys-"

"Are you sure that you want to be here rather than be at home with your family?"

"Sure. Sean needs to rest. In a couple of hours, I will call my wife and see how is he doing or maybe I'll take a ride with the truck to check how they are and see if they need something"

"Alright. I hope that he gets better soon"

"Thanks Casey"

"You are welcome" Matt nodded and walked to the common room to finish the report of the calls.

/

One hour after he was relieved of his watch, Casey entered in the empty apartment that he was sharing with Gabby; Severide though that it was time that find his own place three weeks ago.

"Baby, I am home" he said dropping his duffel bag near to the door. He had not heard about her since she left the firehouse when her shift was over " _Maybe her appointment is taking a little longer_ " he though. He had tried to call her a couple of times but each time the voicemail received the call.

Felling exhausted from his shift, he walked straight to the couch and lied down on it with the remote of the television in his right hand. He was trying to concentrate as much as he could on what the news reader was saying however little by little he started to fall asleep on the couch.

Twenty minutes later, Gabby entered in the house with a wide smile on her face; she could not wait to share with Matt the result of the test that her doctor had made to her.

"Baby" she whispered approaching to him "are you awake, honey?" But Matt was already sound asleep "Poor Matt" she said quietly brushing his short hair "He must be really tired from shift" She grabbed the blanket that was on the other couch and tucked him.

She sat on the coffee table and looked him closely during a couple of minutes just watching how his chest went up and down with each of his breath. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind; instead of just telling him what the doctor told her, she was going to give him a surprise. He was always the one who surprised her with a special dinner or with a romantic evening now it was her turn surprising him.

Slowly, she got up of the coffee table and started to think about how she could surprise him. That was gonna be the best Valentine's Day.

/

One and a half hour later, Matt was woken up of his peaceful nap by a sensation of pleasure. Someone was kissing him on his lips and despite he was felling still a little groggy form his nap, he tried to respond to it. He opened his eyes but, there was something blocking his vision so, he could not see who woke him despite already knowing who it was. The mysterious person left something on the top of his chest and broke the kiss at the time that tried that Matt could catch her.

"Wait" Matt said this time more alert

The person just laughed and walked away of him.

Matt sat up on the couch and his hands travelled to his face and see that in effect something was blocking his vision. It was one of Gabby's scarfs, the one that he gave to her for her birthday five years ago when they were not a couple yet; he was happy that she still had it after so long.

He looked to the ground and saw that there was a small note. He took and read it allow "Look for me"

Without losing time, he walked to their bedroom and slowly opened the door expecting to find her on the bed waiting for him however, she wasn't in the room. On his pillow there was another note. He sat on his on the mattress and took the note "Do you think that it was going to be so easy?" he laughed and continued reading the note "Look behind your pillow"

He did what the note said and found another piece of clothing. This time was the shirt that Gabby wore to sleep; in reality, it was one of his old grey candidate shirts, she always loved to wear his clothes. With the shirt in his hand, he read the last part of the note "It looks like you have to continue looking for me" He laughed and said "So you want to play, eh Dawson?"

After a couple of seconds thinking where she could be, he walked straight to the bathroom. He opened the door but again she was not there and on the toilet there was another note. He took a deep breath and read the note "Getting warmer! Look behind the door" Behind of the door there was a bad with a box inside wrapped in gift paper. He unwrapped the box and with a smirk on his face he opened the box; he had a feeling of what could be inside. However, the box was empty except for another note "Opps! I forgot to put my new lace lingerie into the box. It is of your favorite colors. You have to wait a little longer to see it, baby" He took a deep breath and took a seat on the toilet. She knew how much he loved to see her wearing lacy underwear. "Dammit, she knows how to turn me on" he said laughing.

He walked out of the bathroom and walked to living room. Maybe she was there waiting him or at least a clue of where she could be. On the coffee table there was something that there was not before so, it was true. Gabby was hiding somewhere in the house watching him walking from one side to another trying to find him.

On the coffee table there was a red rose with a note under it. He took the rose and smelled it before reading the note "I think that it is time that you find your last surprise so, I am gonna give you a clue. Think about all the things that you have found, what do all of them have in common?" he sat on the couch not knowing what she meant by "what do they have in common".

Mentally, he made a list of all the things that he found: first it was her scarf, later his candidate shirt and finally her new lingerie. What could they have in common apart of the fact that all of them belong to her?

"The wardrobe!" he said with a smile on his face. He walked purposefully to their bedroom and opened the door of the wardrobe. Inside of it, on the top of his shirts there was a small box wrapped in wrapping paper. Smiling, he sat on the bed and opened it. On the inside of the box there was a small onsie that had embroidered at the level of the chest "My daddy's is a hero" and the drawing of a fire truck. He looked at it closely completely astonished, he looked at the box and saw that there were other things inside. One of them was a positive pregnancy test and the other one was a picture of an ultrasound with a the draw of a heart that in the middle had a small black shadow that he guessed was a baby.

In that moment he didn't know what to do or say. He was astonished of what he had found, he had never expected that.

"Hey handsome" he heard Gabby's voice behind him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her opening the door and entered in the room

"This is true?" He asked facing her in tears

"Yes, we are pregnant" she said crying too.

"Oh my God!" he yelled happy and some tears started to roll down his cheeks. He ran to her and hugged her crying on her shoulder "It is everything alright? When did you find out?" he asked rubbing her stomach above the material of her shirt

"Everything in normal, this morning I had an ultrasound and the OBGYN said that everything is perfect" she cupped his face and followed saying "The fetus is implanted in the uterus. Everything is normal" she assured him "And I found out one week ago, after what happened at Molly's. I didn't want to tell you anything because I wanted to be sure that I was pregnant and everything was normal with the little one"

"Thank God" he said relieved that it was not going to happen again what happened during the previous one. He did not want to feel the same way he felt when the doctor told him that he was going to do all he could do to save Gabby or when he told him that the baby did not made it. He kissed her on her forehead "Thanks Gabby, this is the best gift that anybody could have given me. I love you baby. This is gonna be an unforgettable Valentine's Day"

"I love you too" she crushed her lips against his "By the way, you have another gift" he looked her curiously "I owe you something, can't you remember? she said seductively unbuttoning the bottom of the shirt that she was wearing revealing the straps of the red lace bra that she was wearing.

"Hey" he said as he stopped her on unbuttoning the shirt "That is my job, baby" he whispered seductively in her ear.

Slowly, he unbuttoned the last couple of bottom and throw to the floor her shirt "You know who much I love the red color and lace lingerie, right?"

"Yeah" she laughed and pushed him softly on the bed "But I think that you love it more when I remove it of my body-" in the mind time, she had removed his shoes and was taking off his pants while he took of his own shirt "Aren't we going a little too fast?"

"I don't think so" he laughed and turned them around for being on the top of her "I want to see the rest of my second gift-" he said at the time that he unzipped her jeans. He bitted his lower lip when he saw how the red lace panties fit perfectly to her body. He removed her jeans and his lips started to plant sweats kisses all around her neck and chest.

"Matt" she moaned and wrapped his body with her legs for getting him closer to her. "Oh baby-" she cried out when his hands reached her bra.

His hands ran all over the clothes trying to find the claps that was on the front, just in the middle. When he found it he unclipped it in a quick movement. When he removed the bra and left her bare chest in front of him, he gave her a smile full of love and passion at the time that his hands caressed her on her sides.

He downed his face and his lips reached her right already hard nipple. "Baby" she moaned digging her nails in his back. The feeling of her scratching him on his back was driving him crazy so, he continued sucking her nipples a little longer.

A couple of minutes later, his wet kisses went travelling around her perfect body until they reached the hem of her underwear. Looking into to her eyes, he removed the lace panties with her hands and planted a kiss on her sex. His tongue started to run over her skin until he found her sweet spot.

She bit her lower lips trying to hold back the moan of his name but it was impossible "Matt" she whispered when he inserted one of his fingers inside of her and continued giving to her pleasure "Baby, I need you" she moaned softly. He looked t her and saw that she had her eyes closed while her hands were brushing her hands fanatically.

He smirked and lifted his head for contemplating her beauty. She was completely naked, covered in sweat and panting but what was more important for Matt was the fact that she was carrying his child inside of her. His ran his hands all over her stomach enjoying the felling of her soft skin.

"I love you so much" he said with his eyes full of love.

She smiled and turned them around for being on the top of him "I love you too" and she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Her hands travelled to his briefs and pushed them of his body in a quick movement; she could not wait any longer.

With her hands she guided his already hard member to her entrance and Matt did the rest.

"Ohh-Ohh" she moaned when she felt his member inside of her

"You alright?" he asked

She did not answer, she just limited to rock her hips against his and to arch her back adding some friction. He let out a long moan and turned them around, resting her body on the mattress and her head on the pillow. Her hands travelled to his hips and pushed his body against her at the time that he rocked his hips against her. Their bodies were drowning in those amazing waves of joy and pleasure. The only sound that can be heard in that moment on the room was their breaths and loud cries.

"Matt" she moaned in his ear. With each of his thrust, her pleasure was increasing "Don't stop, baby" she cried out.

He pinned her hands to each side of her head and downed his head for planting sweet kisses on her neck. Gabby moved head giving him a better access to her neck at the time that she arched her back.

Few seconds later her body started to shake, the waves of love, joy and pleasure were drowning her body with each of his thrusts digging her in the world of pleasure.

"Ohhhh-" she let out a long moan and she shook against him once more and was the first to let go, few seconds later he followed her limping against her.

Feeling exhausted but pleased, he buried his face on her neck and remained hugged to her a couple of seconds being of course careful of not crushing her with his weigh.

"I love you" he said panting

"We love you too" she said smiling from ear to ear.

He looked her and kissed her on her forehead before moving away and lied down near to her. He covered them with a blanket and rested his hand on her stomach. It felt so right to lie down next to her with his hand over their baby.

He looked to her and saw her fast asleep with a beautiful smile on her lips "Thanks you Gabby" he said and kissed her on her forehead before closing his eyes and felt asleep near to his family.

 _ **Eight months later**_

Matt was passing around the room of the maternity ward with a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. The little girl started to cry a couple of minutes ago and since Gabby was fast asleep he was trying to do his best to calm the infant.

"Hey" Gabby whispered opening his eyes

"Hey" Matt said turning to face her "Sorry, I guess that I am not as good as you with kids" He was still dressed in his turnout pants and his firefighter hoodie; he was in the middle of a call when Gabby's mother called him saying that Gabby had broken water and was in the Chicago Med.

"You woke up mommy" he said to the baby that had stopped of crying "but, I am gonna forgive you this time because you are really cute" he joked and little by little the girl closed her eyes and felt asleep

"Are you gonna let me see our daughter?" Gabby joked trying to find a comfortable position.

"Yeah, sorry" Matt said and took a seat on the bedside. He was holding so protectively their daughter. The small baby was fast asleep in the protective arms of her father with her head resting against his chest "You okay?" Matt asked when he heard Gabby complaining of the pain.

"Yeah, just a little sore. I want to hold her" he nodded and handed her the little baby

She was still sore of the delivery and any single move made her muscle hurt. It had been six hours of delivery but as soon as the cries of the baby filled the room and her and Matt could see the face of their daughter, it was worth the effort. She had the dirty blonde hair and the nose of her father, the rest of her features and even her skin color was inherited of her mother. She was a perfect mix of her parents.

"You know what I remember, the day that you told me that you were pregnant, do you remember it?" he asked a couple of minutes later. His eyes were centered in the small baby that was still sleeping peacefully resting against the chest of her mother.

"I would never forget that day" she said smiling "We named her after it"

"Yeah and, it is a beautiful name" he kissed the baby on her forehead and she opened her eyes looking to her daddy "Hey baby girl" he said softly

"We should call everyone and let them know that you two are okay" it was quiet late and visiting hours was over so their families would have to wait to next day to visit them.

"Yeah, we also have to tell them the name of this beautiful girl" he said and kissed Gabby on her lips

"I had an idea" she said "Why don't we take a selfie and send it to everyone with her name"

"Sure, why not?" he said smiling and grabbed his iPhone

"Alright. Give her to me" he took a seat on a chair that was next to Gabby's bed and took the small baby resting her small body against his chest "Are my two girls ready?" he asked holding his iPhone in a correct position

"We are ready, daddy" Gabby was lying down on her side with her head resting against his shoulder and with her hand around him

"one, two, three-" and he pressed the bottom "it is perfect" he said with a silly smile on his face.

Quickly, he sent a text to all his contacts with the picture of the new family attached and wrote under the picture "The baby and the mommy are fine. Her name is Valerie Elizabeth Casey"

"Our little Family" Gabby said and planted a soft kiss on his check

"Our little perfect family" he said "I love you too so much, my favorite girls"

"We love you too daddy" Gabby said brushing the short hair of the baby.

 **I hope that you like this new one shot and let me some reviews with your opinion or if you liked it or not.**

 **Have a nice Valentine's Day**

 **Namine Redfield**


End file.
